Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information management apparatus, control methods thereof, and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium which control disclosure and non-disclosure of data in a group when the data is shared by a plurality of users belonging to the group.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, smartphones and digital cameras with network connection functions are very popular. On-line storages as the services for storing data in server machines on networks are also very popular (e.g., URL: http://www.dropbox.com/ non-patent literature 1). By combining a device with a network connection function and an on-line storage service, a user can share an image shot by himself with another user by automatic upload of the image although the user himself does not upload the image to the server. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227814 discloses a method of allowing a plurality of users to immediately view images shot by them. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-110790 discloses a method of confirming whether to disclose a shot image every time.
As in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-227814, when the image shot by the user is immediately disclosed to another user, even if the user shoots a failed picture or an object that the user does not want another user to see, the picture that the user does not want to share is immediately disclosed to another user. As in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-110790, when confirmation is required to determine whether the shot image is to be shared with another user every time, the user's operation is cumbersome because the user must select disclosure or non-disclosure every time. In addition, since the image is uploaded to the server after the selection result of the user, the start of sharing the shot image with another user is delayed.